legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 13: Part 10/Transcript
Part 10 '' (Tommy, Cal, Freeze, Aerrow, and Reyes stand in disbelief about what Cloe just did to Cyclonis.) '''Tommy:' Cal, did she do that before? Cal: (In shock) This is the first time. Cyclonis: DOESN'T MATTER!! I WILL DESTROY HER!!!!! (Freeze's communicator goes off.) Freeze: Go ahead, Kendall! Kendall: (Comms) Freeze, that scream Cloe let out has somehow instantly charged up your Shoku-Rex powers! Freeze: ALRIGHT!! (Freeze turns his attention to Cyclonis.) Freeze: Let's take this up a few! SHOKU-REX MODE!! (Morphs) Who's giving up now?!! (Freeze and Cyclonis begin to clash. Cyclonis thrusts her staff at Freeze, but he ducks.) Freeze: DINO XIAOLIN FIST!! (Freeze strikes Cyclonis, causing her to fly backward and hit the wall. Freeze goes in for another strike. All of a sudden, numerous Talon soldiers arrive and surround the heroes.) Cyclonis: You have taken this too far. One more strike, then ALL of you will will not be leaving! (All of a sudden, three of the soldiers were destroyed by Heckyl, in which he arrives with the rest of the E-9s, Professor Layton, Karone, Andros, and a squadron of Marines led by Omar.) Heckyl: Last chance to let my friends go, Cyclonis! Cyclonis: ..... Never, traitor. Reyes: STAFF SERGEANT! ENGAGE!! (The heroes begin to fight the Talons) Freeze: Cyclonis, did you forget about me? (Freeze charges his most powerful finisher.) Freeze: SHOKU-REX MASS ACCELERATOR!! (Freeze fires his Mass Accelerator and destroys Cyclonis for good. Nevada wakes up. Karone helps her up and give both her and Cal's morphers back to them. The two morph. All of a sudden, the whole place starts to fall apart.) Layton: We must leave now!! Cal: Now that Cyclonis is gone, this place is starting to destabilize! Reyes: Staff Sergeant, lead us out!!! (The Professor picks Cloe up.) Heckyl: I had a separate Raven ready for Med Evac! Cal: Thanks, Heckyl!! (Cal and Nevada go with Professor Layton. The heroes continue to fight through the Talons, while explosions are occurring around them. They reach the outside. Their transport arrives.) Reyes: That's our ride! Let's go! Omar: Everyone follow me! Let's go! Let's go! (Everyone rushes to the transport. All of a sudden, an explosion occurs near Reyes, knocking him down. He's still conscious.) Omar: If you can move, get to the transports! Let's go! Let's go! (Goes to help Reyes) I got you, Captain! Take this! (Give Reyes a KBAR) Watch our backs! (Reyes takes the weapon and provides covering fire. A friendly soldier is hit.) Marine: Shit! I'm hit! (To the heroes) Go! Go! Omar: Bollocks! Salter: Ship's taking heat! Cyclonia's unstable! Imperative we pull out! Omar: I'm going for 'em! Salter: No, we don't have time! Omar! Son of a bitch! Heckyl: '''STAFF SERGEANT!! (An explosion occurs.) '''Freeze: SHIT!! Salter: Stand by - we're holding for Omar! Reyes: We gotta go now, Staff Sergeant!! Omar: I won't make it - leave me, go! Salter: I won't do that! Omar: Mission first! GO NOW! (The ship begins to take off.) Reyes: No, no! Stop! Salter stop! That's an order! (The hatch begins to close. Cyclonia explodes, causing Reyes' legs to slightly catch fire, but with not much effect on him. Kashima gets up and removes his helmet. Tommy removes his helmet as well.) Kashima: Sergeant?! Sergeant?!... SERGEANT?! Tommy: Private, step back! Kashima: Stop this thing! Turn it around! Sergeant! Heckyl: It's too dangerous, Kash! Reyes: He's still down there, Salt! Turn this ship around! Tommy: He's gone, Nick! Reyes: We left him, Oliver! Tommy: There's nothing more we can do down there!! Reyes: (To Salt) I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER!! Salter: I'm the pilot of this ship. It's my job to make sure that we get back! Reyes: We lift off on my order! Salter: We shouldn't have been down there in the first place... Reyes: That's not your call! Freeze: All due respect, Salt, Cyclonis had our friends and their daughter! We needed to save them! Plus we had to destroy Cyclonis anyway! Not doing so, Cyclonis would've turned Cal and Nevada against, furthering Salem's plans!! Salter: Mission comes first. Omar's words, not mine. Reyes: I bring my men home, Salt, we do both! Tommy: Nick! He goes willingly! Reyes: He didn't have to, Tommy. (Salter approaches Reyes.) Reyes: Two seconds, Salt. All he needed was two more seconds. Salter: I needed those two seconds to get us off the X. Reyes: What if it were me...? Salter: What are you asking? Reyes: Would you have left me out there? Salter: I don't know. Reyes: Yes you do. Salter: Hesitation is a hole in the head, Reyes. We both know that. There was no other way. Reyes: There's always another way. Salter: Not always. Reyes: Since when? Salter: Since you became captain. (The comms go off.) Gator: Main to Raven. (Reyes approaches the console.) Reyes: Send traffic, Gator. Gator: We received an emergency OPREP captain, what's your ETA? Reyes: We're coming in now. What the status of the Professor's transport? Gator: They made it back safe. The girl is getting some rest. She's stable. You're needed on the bridge ASAP, sir. Reyes: Roger, we got civilians on board. Gator: Acknowledged. Will prep for off-load. Out. (The transport approaches Retribution. It begins to dock. Reyes approaches Salter.) Reyes: This day's not ending anytime soon. Let's keep the barrel side out, fight the enemy, not each other. You got the green light to do whatever it takes. Salter: Sorry about Omar, Reyes. Reyes: Me too, Salt. (The heroes off-load. Salter approaches E3N.) E3N: Lt. Salter. Brooks: We'll handle this, sir. Reyes: Meet me on the bridge when you're through, Corporal. (Freeze approaches Heckyl.) Freeze: Heckyl... I just wanted to say thanks... for getting us out of there. Heckyl: I did what needed to be done. I should be thanking you... for believing in me. E3N: Captain, this way if you would. Salter: Give us a Sitrep. Reyes: What happened, Ethan? E3N: Distress call from Ferran. Should be in your HUD now. (The distress call is linked to Reye's HUD.) Ferran: .....Olympus Mo..... (The distress call is cut.) Salter: Tigris is under attack. Reyes: '''Are we in contact with Ferran? '''E3N: Solar flares are blocking comms. Gator's trying to locate their position now. (Meanwhile in the medical bay, Cal and Nevada, who are back in their old clothes, are watching over their daughter who remains asleep) Nevada: (Sighs) I can't believe all that's happened... My baby girl... Cal: Same here. Are you sure your okay? Nevada: I'm still in pain but I'd take a million blows like that to protect Cloe. Cal: Yeah. Same here. (The two sit in silence) Cal: (In his mind) Cloe.... What happened? What did you do to Cyclonis? (Meanwhile Freeze, Heckyl, Reyes, Salter, and E3N enter the elevator to the bridge. They begin to go up to the bridge.) E3N: Something go wrong with the recon, sir? Salter: We saved lives out there, Ethan, but there were some problems. E3N: What kind of problems, ma'am? Reyes: Staff Sergeant Omar didn't make it, Ethan. E3N: I'm sorry to hear that, sir. Heckyl: So are we, Ethan. (They arrive at the bridge level.) Salter: Gator, I've got the Captain, we're coming in now. (The heroes approach the bridge and enter.) Gator: Captain has the conn. Reyes: Seal the bridge. Gator: Aye, sir. I've zeroed in on Tigris' fix. Reyes: Prepare a drop to that location. Commence when ready. Gator: Aye, sir. Reyes: Lt. Salter, get our Jacks on alert. I want Ravens standing by for survivors. Salter: Reyes, I don't anticipate... Reyes: Just do it, Salt. Salter: Yes sir. (Reyes enters his office. Heckyl approaches Freeze.) Heckyl: Freeze, I want to get Princess Celestia back home.... badly. Freeze: Me too, Heckyl. Gator: Heckyl, we're about to make the jump. Heckyl: Understood, Gator. (Freeze and Heckyl approach the console. Heckyl gets the jump ready.) Heckyl: Go for jump. Gator: Collision alarm up? Freeze: (Picks up the intercom) Away in 3, 2, 1. (The Retribution jumps. Reyes, in his office, looks at his computer and discovers something about Jasper.) Reyes: So that's Jasper. She's been gathering Corrupted Gems. Freeze: (Intercom) Exiting in 3, 2, 1. (The ship exits the jump. E3N enters.) E3N: Captain, the ship is in position. We should get you out there. (Reyes and E3N exits the office. They see that the UNSA Tigris has been destroyed.) Reyes: Captain Ferran. (To Salter) Salt, get a combat rescue team out there now. Salter: There's none out there, Reyes. Reyes: Gator, call the flight deck and tell them to fire up the Plesio Zord, Freeze and I will go out there. E3N: I'll go with you, sir. Gator: (Stops Reyes) Captain, we've no life signs, no beacons. It's a total loss, sir. Heckyl: We wish it was otherwise. (Beeping is heard.) Freeze: We've intercepted a signal buoy! Gator: It's close. (Tommy, still morphed but helmetless, rushes in and mans the console.) Tommy: Got it. Reyes: Put it through. Tommy: Doing that right now. (The signal is coming from Admiral Kotch.) Kotch: This is Admiral Salen Kotch of the Olympus Mons. The UNSA ship Tigris lies in ruin. There will be no rest for the enemies of The Front. I speak now to the Retribution. We will continue to fight you inside and outside your fading world. Your cities will surrender, broken and weak. We will not fail. Mars aeternum. (Transmission end) Freeze: (Angry) What is Salem having you do, Kotch? Tommy: It's a pre-recorded message, Freeze. Freeze: I'm sorry, Tommy. Tommy: I know you are, Derrick. But me and your father didn't teach to use your skill for anger. Freeze: I know. Zordon wouldn't want that either. Reyes: Exactly. Right now, we need to head back home. The Gem warrior Jasper's at it again. Freeze: She's still alive? Reyes: That's not all. She's allied herself with Lord Arcanon. Freeze: Arcanon? So what's the plan? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline